


Broken

by lucidscreamer



Series: 100 Yu-Gi-Oh Prompts [47]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aftermath, Angst and Feels, Canon Era, Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Hurt No Comfort, Seal of Orichalcos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/lucidscreamer
Summary: Yami in the aftermath.
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi & Yami Yuugi
Series: 100 Yu-Gi-Oh Prompts [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1266368
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the creation of Kazuki Takahashi. No ownership of the canon characters, settings, or events is claimed and none should be implied.
> 
> Prompt:  
> 55\. Hurt (100 YGO Themes)  
> 6\. Lost Souls (31 Days of Halloween)  
> 22\. Broken (Horror 50)
> 
> Brought to you by insomnia and being desperately awake at 3 A.M.

Somewhere -- Yami couldn't remember when or where, and he didn't care -- Yugi once read about the so-called "five stages of grief." A neat little checklist: denial, anger, bargaining, depression, acceptance.

But that wasn't what Yami felt now.

His chest was clogged with all of those emotions and more, raging and roiling inside him at the same time in one tangled mass of nameless feeling that left him feeling so choked he couldn't breathe and yet as hollow as the Tin Man.

 _If I only had a heart_...

But Yami didn't, because the Orichalcos had ripped his away... along with Yugi.


End file.
